


生杀二十六时

by AlminRomance1998



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 狼帽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998
Summary: 她猛然想到，自己与对方之间的情事，永远比别人多出一抹鲜艳的赤红色。
Relationships: Big and Will Be Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary (Lobotomy Corporation)
Kudos: 6





	生杀二十六时

**Author's Note:**

> *：NC-17预警，算pwp……吧，轻微R18G  
> *：魔幻都市paro，设定参考《血界战线》异界都市HL  
> *：包含但不限于：野合、自杀/他杀暗示、大量出血、严重战损、战损性癖、中出  
> *：！ooc&bug&拟人&私设&作者涉黄水平过低！

总而言之，他们做了。

在满地破碎的人类部件之间本能地索取着彼此的身体。皎洁的月光洒下来，他们迎着阿尔忒弥斯祝福的目光交换呼吸、血液，和一个看似公平等价的“交易”。

五个小时前，又大又可能很坏的狼和小红帽雇佣兵一起并肩走在夜晚的第七大道上相互谩骂，大到对任务和委托的轻蔑态度，小到喝完咖啡不立刻洗杯子。彼时的市中心，闪烁的霓虹灯照得时代广场犹如白昼，两个异想体隐藏在人群和怪物中间，加快步伐向目标地点走去。

三个小时前 ，他们凭借职业和种族优势轻松潜入委托目标居住的宅子，翻越围墙时甚至不曾带起一丝风。院子里每隔四五米就杵一个带着墨镜和对讲机的“看门狗”，那些人类丝毫没有发现，三层楼高的别墅屋顶上，两位不速之客正悠闲地在月光下散步。

一个小时前，他们将彼此从半梦半醒的待机状态中叫起。目标人物从黑色轿车里钻出，那看上去无比精明的社会精英被高大的黑衣保镖们簇拥着，走向别墅的中庭。毫无疑问，埋藏在这座魔幻都市下的秘密数不胜数，政治、种族、党派斗争，每天都有人和怪物在死去，数量甚至超过去一罪与百善和白夜那儿参加礼拜的信徒。但雇佣兵们根本不在乎这些，他们只知道，眼前这位人类男性的死亡，将换来他们好一段时间的平静生活。

十分钟前，小红帽雇佣兵英勇且仗义地从一把霰弹枪下救了自己的宿敌兼搭档一命。近乎贴身的近距离射击，她的左半侧腹被搞得血肉模糊，外露的内脏和残破的衣服布料搅在一起，鲜血甚至将她的斗篷染得更深。几乎是一瞬间，又大又可能很坏的狼的瞳孔浸成血月般的红，巨大的狼型野兽自黑雾中生出。他花了五分钟撕碎每一个感知到的生命体，直到人造石砖上到处散落着血腥而破碎的肉块，大狼便化回类人的形态，银蓝的毛发被不属于他的血液染得猩红。

取回理智的野兽看着倒在血泊里的宿敌兼搭档，他脱下自己的外套缠在女战士的腰腹部，轻柔的动作遭到了小红帽雇佣兵的嘲笑。于是他们又花了五分钟，进行日常却又毫无意义的争执。

“笑死我了！你居然在为我担心？”

“你好歹是为了保护我才受的伤。”

“放屁！我那是为自己着想。我才懒得拖你那么大具尸体回去。”

“这不是你在必死一个的选择里选了自己的理由！”

“我这不是没死吗！”

说实话，还不如死了来得痛快。异想体的存在原理相比人类和怪物都更为复杂，自动愈合的伤口，起死回生的能力，甚至有时连记忆断片的状况都不会出现。体制上的优势让他们在多数情况下更习惯于为所欲为。

比如现在，小红帽雇佣兵捂着自己还在不断渗血的伤口，腰间缠绕的布料阻挡了她的内脏外露，却不能阻止愈发钻心的疼痛。她挣扎着爬起，将上半身靠在血痕遍布的瓷砖墙上。

眼下去拜托那狗杂种杀了自己，势必免不了又一场斗嘴，但她的死亡会极大程度地减少委托的风险也是毋庸置疑的事。过不了多久，魔弹射手和亡蝶葬仪将会驱车到一个街区外接应他们，而血迹必然会暴露更多秘密。

“喂，杂种！”小红帽雇佣兵确信她的失血量已经超过了安全线，连喊话都变得有气无力，唯一的安慰是气势依旧。又大又可能很坏的狼蹲在离她几米开外的空地上，他暴躁地踢开几个倒霉蛋的脑袋和断肢，不安分地将自己的头发揉得更加杂乱无章。

“你干嘛呢？给我过来。”小红帽没好气地吼道。那狼抬起头来，眼底明明是月夜的湛蓝，却带着无法言表的欲望与冲动。

“我拒绝。”他们对视，交换疑问与不坚决的眼神。

朦胧的月光抚不平他们争斗的棱角，只好退而求其次，将两位异想体扭转在一起，组成衔尾蛇完美的圆环。又大又可能很坏的狼抹了把脸，在若有若无的纠结中横下心来，他站起身，紧贴皮肤的汗衫勾勒出他类人态时坚实的肌肉。

“讲真亲爱的，你现在看上去非常的……诱人？不，我是说，你这幅样子对我来说……很有吸引力……不对，还是换个说法……”

他讲得语无伦次，肢体动作不是一般的丰富，小红帽见此状烦躁地皱起眉头。他们之间由宿命的敌对关系发展来的默契定不允许这般拘谨，大狼从对方仅剩的眼睛里读到了竭力压下的怒火，他最后双手摊开，摆出一副无奈的表情：“我勃起了。”

“恶心！”操你妈，发情的野种！

小红帽雇佣兵在心里骂出后半句。尽管她隐约猜到了对方的状态，但真正摆到面前来依旧是不小的冲击。她不禁开始反思自己与对方的关系是如何走到今天这地步的，那太复杂了，除了生杀之事外，还掺杂着假户口和水电房租之类的恼人东西。

“算了，我现在管不了这么多。”小红帽放弃挣扎地自言自语。“你给我过来。”

这一次，又大又可能很坏的狼没有拒绝。他朝她靠近，空气里弥漫着一股属于野生动物的独特气息。小红帽熟悉这气味，那释放于动物的体液，在每个头昏脑涨的清晨，溢满他们凌乱不堪的房间。通俗易懂地解释，那便是大狼信息素的味道。

“什么事？”大狼蹲在小红帽身边问道。每近一步，搭档身上不断散发的腥血的铁锈味就让他的下腹更加胀痛几分。

可还没等他找着一个舒服的姿势，小红帽雇佣兵便拽着他的领口拉近了他们间的距离：“我们来做个交易。”大狼听见她微弱却不失气势的声音，姑娘的气息打在他的鼻尖，弄得他痒痒的。“我帮你解决问题，你负责带我回去。”

闻言，他用眼神向对方传递惊讶与疑问，小红帽用行动回答他，将他扔到血迹斑驳的瓷砖墙上。背部受到的冲击让大狼的脑子空白了一瞬，等他反应过来，小红帽已经趁机跨坐在了他身上。负伤的女战士放弃了捂住还在流血的伤口，她一手撑在大狼的腹上，鲜红的液体顺着衣角滴落，渗进墙角的缝隙里。

“意思就是和我做，”她难得耐心地解释，隐约感受到胯下抵着自己的那根玩意儿。小红帽牵过大狼的手，让其抚上别在自己腰间的火铳。她猛然想到，自己与对方之间的情事，永远比别人多出一抹鲜艳的赤红色。

“然后杀了我。”

平心而论，这确实是庄划算的差事。一具残破的身体，既能解决当下的生理问题，还能解决后续的隐匿问题，实在不能说什么亏损。但那因少了几块肉而看上去更加纤细且不堪一击的腰肢，也确实让又大又可能很坏的狼下意识地放轻了手上的力度。

他拉下小红帽雇佣兵的黑色口罩，对方的面部在漫长的雇佣生涯中逐渐溃烂，布满凝固的狰狞血痂，她甚至不拥有柔软的嘴唇。但大狼不在乎，他试图低头亲吻对方，却被小红帽以掐住脖颈的动作阻止了。

“别做这些没意义的事，我们得在蝴蝶他们来之前搞定。”她警告般地提醒着，按在大狼颈间的手却一点没用力。

“你就放心交给我吧。”大狼失笑道，语气冷静得根本听不出他现在是一只处于发情状态的野兽。

又大又可能很坏的狼俯身与小红帽雇佣兵接吻，对方嘴畔的血痂微微刺痛他的唇瓣。他轻吮着小红帽原本下唇该在的位置，舌尖扫过她的齿列，接着长驱直入，舔舐女战士的上颚，将他们的舌头绕在一起。他们混淆着口中的唾液，分开时拉出几条泛光的银丝。

意识在融化，不过进程缓慢，淡得他们都没来得及发现自己已经醉在彼此的吐息里。信息素混杂着腥血的锈，将呼吸间的情感发酵拉到极致。小红帽现在已经顾不上腰腹传来的钝痛了，只觉得那杂种兴趣使然的无意义行为，搞得她全身上下都燥热得不行。

“给我……切入正题！”她颤抖着再次发出警告，换来一个热切的拥抱。又大又可能很坏的狼让搭档把脑袋搁在自己肩膀上，两手小心地避开对方棉质布料裹缠的侧腹，试图解开被雇佣兵系得乱七八糟的腰带。

草木遍生的中庭里响起衣物摩擦时悉悉索索的响声，小红帽雇佣兵没闲着，她同样伸手去解大狼的腰带。金属的扳扣发出清脆一响，她粗鲁地将手伸进对方的裤子，握住那根从刚才开始就一直抵着她腿根的粗壮阴茎。

“看来并不需要我做什么。”小红帽如此评价道。大狼回以她一个似笑非笑的眼神，带着些许的担忧和转瞬即逝的占有欲。

“但你得记得放松，你每次都很紧。”

“屁话！”

他们习惯在性事的间隙里拌嘴，用言语挑起彼此的怒火与情欲。他们的爱恋始于不可思议的恨意，同时也向着更加不可思议的方向发展着。

皮质的腰带脱落，挂在小红帽的膝间，大狼抬手，把她的短裤连着刀枪和弹匣一起扒下来，露出里面贴身缠绕的老旧绷带。想让雇佣兵打扮得更加像个女人是不切实际的，她用染血再褪色的绷带裹住自己发育良好的乳房，将私密的穴口包在消毒药水的纱布里。

“你该试着穿穿内衣和内裤。”大狼调侃地说，扶在对方腰后的手顺着凹陷的股缝找到掩在棉纱间的阴户。

“你屁话真的很多，要搞就快……哈啊！”

又大又可能很坏的狼带着点报复心理，上来就往自己搭档阴道里送了两根手指。他们没有润滑剂，唯一的可以用来辅助的液体，便是小红帽雇佣兵腹上不断浸出的鲜血。大狼从她大腿根上抹下一把冰凉的猩红，他的手指在对方狭窄的甬道里扭转、摸索、开拓。正如他之前所述，小红帽的穴道紧得很，这具自从成为异想体后便不再生长的躯体，大概永远都无法习惯于欢愉的性事。

“尽做些，屁用没有的事……”雇佣兵的呼吸逐渐变得沉重起来，她两手死抓着大狼的肩膀，把贴身的汗衫弄得满是褶子。“再不快点……我让你自己去解决！”

“要是让我对着半死不活的你自慰，也不是说不行。”该死的野兽将死不要脸表现得淋漓尽致，但他又贴心地确认了搭档的阴道润滑程度。毋庸置疑，他是个捉摸不透的男性，在用相等的仇恨回击自己恨意的同时，又能满怀爱意地与自己交欢。

阴险狡诈的野杂种。这便是小红帽雇佣兵的最终结论。

她感觉到对方掐着她的胯把她抬起几分，大狼不敢碰她受伤的腰腹，勉强将他的阴茎对准自己的穴口。小红帽现在巴不得自己直接坐下去一了百了，但大狼一手抬着她的大腿，一手扶在她的背后，以一个平稳却微妙的速度进入她。粗壮的柱体磨蹭她的内壁，她觉得自己像条搁浅的鱼，好不容易往肺部吸入空气，却又颤抖着喘息出来。

等她好不容易将那阴茎整根吞下，就连大狼额头也布满紧张的薄汗。小红帽趴在对方身上缓了好一会，终于找回自己呼吸的节奏，她感觉到自己小腹微妙的隆起，若隐若现的弧度掩藏在被血浸染的残破布料里。

“我动咯。”又大又可能很坏的狼俯在小红帽耳边说道。他贴心地提醒她，让雇佣兵的手臂环上自己的脖子，他则扶住对方的背心和尾椎的位置。更加浓郁的信息素蔓延在空气里，几乎快掩过他们身上的腥气。“放轻松，腰别用力。”

说得倒是轻巧。小红帽雇佣兵在心里骂道。不过她现在失血过多，想用力都难。她可以说是被动地挂在大狼身上，单方面地接受肚子快被贯穿的快感，囊袋拍击她的会阴发出淫乱的响声，小红帽千载难逢地感到了羞耻。她和她的宿敌兼搭档在刺杀目标的别墅中庭里做爱，还是在把对方屠了个片甲不留的情况下，可谓是人类价值观中的冷酷之辈。

但谁又能说他们真的无情？爱恨交织的性爱之事是真实的，共同生存的一莲托生也是真实的，谁都无法否认他们彼此憎恨，谁也无法否定他们彼此相爱。

小红帽的思绪随着大狼的抽插被搅得乱七八糟，一如这满地狼藉的尸体残块。所以当她反应过来对方正在蹂躏她的阴蒂时，她除了惊叫和叱骂之外已经别无选择。

“操你在干嘛！？……停，停下……”

“你没法阴道高潮，只能这样。”

“……我……不需要高潮！”

到此为止，他们所做的性行为早就超出了“交易”范围，解决一人份的生理需求被强行变成了解决两人份。绝顶来得比想象中更快，带着高潮后的肌肉痉挛，小红帽只觉得一丝电流自下腹起流遍全身。她的穴道猛然收紧，夹得大狼眼前一白，咬着牙射在她体内。

意识朦胧间，他们只顾得上自己发泄。小红帽咬破了大狼的肩膀，她的犬齿刺进对方的皮肤，留下一排刺眼的齿痕。大狼的射精过程很长，浑身的燥热随着精液褪去，他拥紧雇佣兵时没来得及收住力道，鲜血混着少许肠液流经女战士的下腹、腿根，最后滴落在他们两人交合的部位。

“你……到你了……”意识回归的第一件事便是兑换承诺。小红帽雇佣兵精疲力竭，她用尽最后一丝精力将火铳交到对方手里，漆黑的枪口抵住自己的下巴。“速度……”

但又大又可能很坏的狼一如既往地奸诈，他毫无愧疚之心地违约，俯身再次亲吻小红帽。“抱歉，亲爱的。我们来不及了。”

幽蓝与腥红的瞳孔再度对视。大狼收起上膛的烈枪，将空闲的另一只手举到俩人面前。小红帽雇佣兵分明看见，他的指尖停留着一只黑白相间的蝴蝶，那昆虫轻轻煽动翅膀飞去，消失在静夜的月光里。

“我想我还是先帮你清理吧。你应该不介意我抱着你回去？”


End file.
